A meeting of Sky islanders! Lucifer and Jango clash!
Exile's island, White Sea. '' ''At the Dojo, two Shandian Exiles, both with brown wings, clash again and again. one is using his wings to fly, and rains compressed air blades down on the second, who is deflecting, also with his wings, somehow. Flying Shandian: '''Heh heh... Can't keep up, Anatelle? '''Anatelle: '''I'm a chef not a martial artist, Dato. But I'll still bring you down! ''Datto'': ...And how do you intend tooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo A sudden vortex of air rushes upwards from Anatell, and knocks Datto out of the sky. He crashes to the ground. ''Datto'': That was... The vortex bullet Technique? 'Anatelle: '''Just because I prefer cooking to fighting doesen't meen I'm no good at it. ''A huge ship, with wing like flukes on it's sides, roars overhead. They both look up. '''Datto: Hmm... Isn't that... Anatelle: 'The Furled Wing! '''Datto: '''But that means- '''Anatelle: '-He's Back! John Jango de Triezieme is home! They both rush out of the Dojo in exitement. 'Datto: '''He's a skilled helmsman, I'll grant him that. Looks like he came up through a thunderstorm... ''Near the centre of the Stormcloud A different skyship is being battered by the storm, and is being blown about. Everyone on the ship was yelling because they cannot hear each other through the loud thunder or the sound of rain hitting the ship hard. '''Lucifer: '''Jacko!! Fly the ship back down onto the sea!! '''Jacko: Hai!! Jacko is struggling to steer the ship normally around in the giant gale. Crymson: 'Wait!! In this kind of storm, there's a cyclone down on the sea!! If we get near that, our ship will definitely be blown apart!! Let's head higher above this thundercloud! '''Lucifer: '''Alright, Jacko!! Fly higher! '''Jacko: '''Hai!! ''Erick was in the infirmary, continueously cleaning up everything that is dropping off onto the floor. Erick suddenly felt a strong presence and came out of the room to tell Lucifer. 'Erick: '(thinking) There is someone this strong in the sky? Who could it be? ''Erick walked into the navigation room. '' '''Erick: Lucifer!! Lucifer: 'I know. I can feel that presence too. '''Fernando: '''Heh! To think that there would be someone that strong floating around somewhere in the sky. '''Crystal: '''What are you guys talking about? Is this your weird Haki thing again? '''Maggie: '''Just leave it. They're too focused on that strong presence to hear you. '''Barbados: '''Hurry up and get out of the sky. The ship probably can't handle any lighting strikes. '''Jacko: '''I know!! Quit your whining!! You're our shipwright, it's your job to fix up the ship when it's in a bad shape!! ''Exile's Island, The Sky's End Tavern, '''Anatelle: '''I see you've recruited quite a crew Jango. '''Jango: '''Yeah well, I'm not sure how it happened. It sort of- '''Jane: -'''He rescued me from a World Noble. '''Malachi:' '''Hector just turned up in a crate in the hold. '''Hector: '''I -What? '''Marcellus: '''Some fool kicked my tavern into his ship. '''Sally: '''I thought this looked like a fun crowd.. '''Anatelle: '''Ah. I think I get the idea. ''A loud noise was heard from below where the Sky Island is. Suddenly, a large flying ship emerged from a thundercloud and kept flying towards the Sky Island. Lucifer: 'Jacko!! Steer away!! '''Crystal: '''We're gonna crash!! '''Jacko: '''Stop panicking! ''Jacko steered the ship away from the island but still skimmed to a halt just above the treeline 'Lucifer: '''Turn around and land there!! '''Jacko: '''Hai!! ''Jacko turned the ship around and landed on the island. Most of the crew got off the ship and dropped down on the ground. '' '''Crystal: '''Why can't we ever sail on water like normal pirates? '''Lucifer: ''Cause it's more fun to fly around. Hehe! Barbados stood up and walked over to the ship. He looked around to find any damages and saw a huge rip in the metal. 'Barbados: '''Ahh!! My ship!! '''Lucifer: '''Actually, it's my ship... ''Back in the bar, the various Harlequin pirates, allong with Anatelle and Datto, look up at the disturbance '''Jango: Pirates. Human pirates. This could be bad. Datto: 'Bad how? '''Jango: '''you know what humans can be like. It might be nothing to worry about, or we may have just had a monster land on our doorstep ''He stands up, and rushes off towards the sound of the noise, with everyone else following. 'Erick: '''Oi! '''Lucifer: '''I know! I can feel them coming. ''Erick transformed into his full form; Kongzilla. Fernando started excreting acid from all over his body and Lucifer grabbed his Poseidon's Trident. As he did, he suddenly noticed an audience of sorts gathering. All the people had wings in various shades of brown. Then a more diverse group approaches, including two of the winged people, a number of bizarely dressed humans, a fishman, and a giant cyborg. At the head of this group is another winged person, this one with black wings. As he arrives, the gathering crowd breaks into chears and applause suddenly. 'Jango: '''I assume you can see the flag? This island is under my protection. ''He gestures to a jolly roger flying from one of the towers of a tall building nearby. 'Lucifer: '''Hoh~ I guess that this is protected... Sorry for intruding but my crew and I had to get out of that freak thunderstorm and we somehow ended up here. Our ship is also in bad shap- '''Barbados: '''YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT IT IS!! '''Lucifer: '''Oi!! I'm trying to sound cool here!! Ahem, anyways, our ship is in bad shape and we can't move right now, mind if we stay here and kill some time? Hehe! ''He suddenly realises that most of the crowd is staring at him 'Datto: '''Kill... '''Anatelle: '... Oooo.. This'll be fun watching don't you think? 'Lucifer: '''Eh? '''Jango: '''I accept you challenge to a duel and will fight imediately if you wish! '''Lucifer: '''Wha?! I don't understand. I only said we'd need to kill time? '''Malachi: '... Ridiculously bad choice of words. 'Erick: '''Heh! I can crush these people in an instant... '''Fernando: '''Oi oi oi! Erick, we're not here to start a freakin' war!! '''Lucifer: '(sighs) Whatever, a fight can kill time. Hehe!! But don't regret it when I burn you to a crisp!! 'Crystal: '''Why do we involve in a fight everywhere we go? '''Ivan: '''It can't be helped I guess. Idiots will always be idiots. '''Lucifer: '''I can hear you... '''Jane: '''Crush us all? Is that a challenge? I'm more than happy to fight this crew's main swordsman '''Chauncy: '''La~la~la~ I am the crew's main swordsman~ '''Datto: '''Hold on... They just want to repair their ship but they are going to fight anyway? '''Anatelle: '''Why not? I'm looking forward to seeing what John's crew can do. '''Datto: '... Well ok. So who's first? 'Marcellus: '''Me. I haven't had a decent fight in nearly a week. The big dumb gorilla looks strong, I'll fight him '''Erick: '... WHY YOU!!! I AIN'T A GORILLA!! I'M KONGZILLA!! 'Fernando: '''The dumb gorilla comment fits you though... '''Erick: '''A..haha...''That ''coming from ''you?! Don't make me laugh!! You're the dumb gorilla!! '''Fernando: '''Huh?! You wanna start something?! '''Lucifer: '''Oi oi. You guys're supposed to be on the same side. '''Datto: * much louder voice*Ok folk! The first round, ummm Marcellus Lowe Vs... who exactly? Anyway, it's about to begin! Jacko: '*pushes apart Fernando and Erick* LET ME FIGHT HIM!! AS A MAN, I NEED TO FIGHT HIM!! '''Marcellus: '''Hmm? Ok. Let this guy fight instead. and what do you do? '''Jacko: '''I BOX LIKE A MAN!! '''Fernando/Erick: '''Oi oi, quit it with the "man" crap!! '''Jacko: '''I WON'T QUIT LIKE A MAN!! '''Fernando/Erick: '''THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKES SENSE!! Round one: Marcellus Vs Jacko '''Jacko: '''What do you do like a man? '''Marcellus: '''Me? I fight! And also, I Fight Like a Bear! Like this! ''He begins to grow fur and claws. 'Jacko: '''YOU TRANSFORMED INTO A BEAR LIKE A MAN!! '''Fernando/Erick: '''What the hell are you talking about?! He just transforms!! '''Jacko: '''MAN STRAIGHT!! ''Jacko ran up to Marcellus and did a straight punch right at his stomach. There is a crack. '''Marcellus: '''Hur Hur Hur... Tekkai: Ursus vengance! and... Kuma no Shigan!! ''He thrusts with several claws at once. Jacko managed to dodge some of them but got scraped by others. '' '''Jacko: Busoshoku: Koka!! MAN UPPERCUT!! Jacko punched up and smacked Marcellus' chin. He flips over backwards. 'Marcellus: '''ugh. Now I be mad. Now. I fight like a Bear! Tekkai Kenpo: Ursus Major Stance! And Kuma Claw boost! ''His claws grow in size, and his body hardens. 'Marcellus: '''Prepare yourself '''Jacko: '''YOU SPEAK LIKE A BAKA LIKE A MAN!! '''Fernando/Erick: '''YOU'RE NOT ANY BETTER!! '''Jacko: '''Busoshoku: Koka!! MAN RIGHT HOOK!! ''Jacko aims at Marcellus, as Marcellus begins to attack him. '' '''Marcellus: '''Steel Claw Rankyaku! ''Marcellus spins on the spot, and Jacko is forced to jump over an array of ten air blades that launch at him from Lowe's claws. 'Marcellus: '''And now you're in the air! Which means! Air Boost:Bear Kenpo sky stance!! ''He flips into the air, and begins to cartwheel above the ground, kicking at Jack repeatedly. 'Anatelle: '''He flies without wings?!... but thats.... '''Jacko: '''Busoshoku: Koka!! MAN JAB!! ''Jacko punched down on Marcellus' head, sending him down to the ground. 'Jacko: '''That hurt like a man!! '''Fernando/Erick: '''QUIT IT WITH THE MAN STUFF!! '''Marcellus: '''I still stand. Now prepare for my finishing move. '''Anatelle: '''Already? He doesen't look very finished... '''Jango: '''Heheheh... he will soon... '''Jacko: '''Oh already? Then let me finish you! LIKE A MAN!!!!!!!!!!! '''Fernando: '''Oh for the love of..... '''Marcellus: '''Ahahah! Very well then! ONE!: Beefmaker Stance! TWO!!: Ursus Major Strenght Boost!! aaaannnnnd...... ''He draws back ready to attack. 'Jacko: '''Busoshoku: Koka!! MAN FINISHER: MEGA RIGHT!! ''Jacko cocks back his right arm and prepares to do his strongest boxing move. His muscles were bulging and he was preparing himself physically. '' '''Marcellus: '''Heavy Steel Claw Finale!: Heavy Beefmaker Blast Cannon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''He punches with both hands at once, his claws extended. The blow collides with Jacko's incoming attack, and a huge shockwave radiates out, obscuring them both with a cloud of dust. There is a loud explosion, and Datto Flinches. 'Datto: '''That much power?!... Who won?! Who did that? Which one's still standing?!!!! ''The cloud of dust slowly clears. Marcellus is still standing. 'Marcellus: '''You did indeed fight like a man.... It is truly an honour....... '''Datto: '''We have our winner! It looks like... huh? ''Marcellus has fallen silent and isn't moving. He peers closer. He prods Marcellus in the shoulder, and he slowly topples over sideways. '''Datto: '''He fainted as well? but he was still... how does?.... oh. Guess that makes this round a Tie! '''Lucifer: '''Hoh~ Marcellus is a pretty strong guy to be able to tie with Jacko. Heh! '''Fernando: '''Makes me wanna fight someone now. Hehe!! If they're all this strong. '''Chauncy: '''La~ la~ la~ Who's the main swordsman? '''Crystal: '''Ugh! Leave me out of these stupid fights. Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:13th Madman Category:Generalzer0